Loyalty
by AzureSkye23
Summary: When Námo's chief Maia, Istamírë, is captured by Melkor, she is expecting to have her loyalty to her lord challenged. But not like this... Warning for generally Melkor nastiness.


**I'm alive...I think...*thunk***

* * *

><p>Loyalty<p>

"Well, well, well," Melkor said, pausing in the midst of looking over the Maiar he had just captured. "Istamírë. Now this is a pleasant surprise."

Námo's chief Maia said nothing, and simply glared at the Vala, her clothing ripped and her face bruised.

"It's not every day that I enjoy the company of one of the best strategists in Eä, after all," Melkor continued. "Nor is it common to find one of my brother and his little friends' favorites all alone and vulnerable—But that just goes to show even the best make mistakes, hmm?" Istamírë's eyes hardened and her jaw clenched, but she still said nothing. Melkor, who had been watching to see her reaction, merely chuckled.

"Well, Istamírë, you're an intelligent Maia," Melkor said briskly when he saw he would get nothing else from her. "You realize there is an easy way and a hard way. So I'll ask you: will you spare yourself the pain of refusing me, and swear to serve me?" Istamírë raised her head, eyes blazing defiantly.

"No," she said softly, but with utter finality. Melkor sighed in mock disappointment.

"Hard way it is," He commented, grabbing her wrists and dragging her forward. He chained her to an iron pole, low enough that the tall Maia was forced to kneel. Then he took a single step back and nodded to one of his Maiar, who with a savage grin, brought a leather whip down on Istamírë's unprotected back. After only about five strokes, though, Melkor stopped him.

"That is only a taste of what I can to you, Istamírë," he said softly. "Are you sure you wish to endure this pain? One word from you will set you free."

"I will not serve you," Istamírë said though gritted teeth.

"So be it," Melkor said coldly, and nodded again to the Maia with the whip. This time, the Vala let him continue until Istamírë was crying from pain.

"Istamírë, darling," Melkor said, kneeling in front of her after he had signaled the other Maia to stop. "Why do you make me do this?" He gently wiped her cheeks, and ran his hands over her shaking shoulders.

"You can be so valuable to me, if you would only agree to serve me," Melkor murmured, stroking her hair. "Won't you agree to do so, and let me stop?"

"No," Istamírë choked out. "I am loyal to my lord."

"Loyal," Melkor echoed. "Yes, that you are." He leaned in closer.

"But Istamírë," he whispered. "What do you think your lord will do when I drag you before him, battered and bleeding, and threatened to rape you in front of him unless he yields himself to me, hmm?" Istamírë raised her head to stare at the Vala in horror. Melkor smiled gently at her, and continued to stroke her hair.

"Would not your loyalty be better spent making sure that never happened?" Melkor asked. Istamírë said nothing, and Melkor stood.

"I'll let you think about it," he said, turning to walk off. Suddenly Melkor roared, collapsing under an unexpected attack. Istamírë's pain-snarled mind had trouble comprehending the chaos that occurred next, but when she found her shackles gone, she tried to flee. Hands stopped her and lifted her into a Vala's arms, and she cried out in fear.

"Istamírë, sweetheart, be still. I don't want to hurt you more." At the familiar sound of Námo's voice, Istamírë instantly went limp, letting her lord carry her out of the noise and confusion. The next thing she knew, she was home, with Námo settling carefully to the ground, speaking softly to Estë, who pushed aside the Maia's long hair to get a better look at her back.

"Is everyone safe?" Istamírë whispered.

"Yes, sweetheart," Námo assured her. "Everyone is safe, and you are the most injured."

"We were lucky, then," Istamírë said.

"I would not go that far, but I am glad no one was more hurt than they were," Námo murmured. "I am sorry, though, that I could not come sooner."

"You came before he could start in on anyone other than me," Istamírë said as Estë began to heal her back. "And I…I was more furious than frightened. Until the end."

"What happened at the end?" Námo asked. Istamírë shook her head and dropped it to the Vala's chest.

"Istamírë. Tell me what happened," Námo said gently but firmly.

"It was after this," Istamírë said, gingerly indicating her back. "He asked me again to serve him, and I again said no, that I was loyal to you," she paused and swallowed.

"He asked me what I though you would do if he dragged me before you, and threatened to rape me in front of you unless you yielded yourself to him. And I was terrified," she finally whispered. Námo gently smoothed a hand over her hair and said nothing for a while.

"Istamírë, had Melkor done so, I would have demanded you and the other Maiar, and done exactly what he demanded," Námo finally said in a low voice. Istamírë raised her head to look him in the eyes.

"I know," she said simply. "That's why I was frightened."

* * *

><p><strong>So this is dedicated to all the lovely people who have written me reviews lately, poking me to update...Mostly Reclamation. So thank you. I am going to reply...sometime...promise? <strong>

**And one last thing: Would you like to see this continued into a three shot? I have the idea, but not sure if a mostly OC centric story would be really interesting to my readers. Up to you, guys and gals. **

**Please review! **


End file.
